You Belong With Me: WWE Style
by 4N6-GRL
Summary: Goes along with the song by Taylor Swift, sort of. There are a few changes, but you get the idea. Jeff/OC. My first story on here, but not the first I've ever written. Hope you enjoy!


"You Belong With Me: WWE Style"

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. Not the song, show, music video, or anything.

A/N: Hope you enjoy. I wrote most of this late at night (stupid insomnia) so if it's stinky, I was running off of no sleep and caffeine. =]

Set to the song, "You Belong With ME" by Taylor Swift. Set while "we" are in high school; our senior year.

Warning: Cussing!

'Kay, so, here's the deal. I live across the street from my best friend. Well, I guess "street" isn't the right word. It's more like an alleyway. Anywho, as I was saying, I live across from my best friend, Jeff Hardy. We go way back, we tell each other everything, which doesn't help when I 'm crushing on him.

Yes, sadly, it's true. It's the same cliche`d story. Boy meets girl, they become best friends, she secretly crushes on him, he likes another girl, blah, blah, blah. Anyway, sorry, I'm going off on rabbit trails; I just drank a soda. Me and caffeine don't mix.

As I said, we tell each other everything, so I can usually tell when something is bothering him. Like now, for example. He's on the phone with his girlfriend Beth I assume. He's pacing back and forth probably wearing a path in front of his bed with the "you-better-hush-or-it-won't-be-pretty" look on his face. How do I know this? I'm psychic. No, I'm not. In all seriousness, I'm looking in his window. I can practically hear the "stalker" comments now, so let me explain a little further.

My bedroom window and his bedroom window face each other. (How lucky can I get?!?) My curtains are pulled back and so are his.

I sat down my English notebook that I was working this nights homework on, and reached under my bed for a box of dry-erase markers and my dry-erase board. I saw him throw his phone on his bed and sigh as he flopped down. He rolled over to the left side of his bed and reached down to get his board and makers, much like mine. They're small enough to hold in our hands, yet big enough to write messages on to each other. It's an efficient way to communicate.

I already wrote a quick message down in my favorite orange dry-erase marker and as soon as I saw him look I raised my board. It said, "Hey! U ok?"

I saw him sigh as he wrote, "Tired of Beth and her drama."

"Im sry. Wanna talk bout it?"

"Nah. Not now. I think im ok." he replies with an eased look creeping up onto his face. He adds a smile. _Gosh, I love that smile._

"K. Sure??"

"Ya. Dnt wry bout it. So wats ^?"

"Typical Tuesday night."

"NCIS, The Mentalist, music while doin homework then bed?"

"Yupp.....stalker." _'Dang, am I that predictable?'_ I think.

"Heey. Hard not to notice afta so many yrs."

"Lol. =]" I actually smile. I always smile when I put 'lol' on a message. Why else would you put it if you didn't actually do it?

"Ima turn n early 2nite."

"Aiite. Good night, Jeffro."

"Nite Ash-ey"

I faltered for a second and questioned myself about writing "I love you," and I finally did, but as soon as I held it up, I noticed he already closed his curtain. Oh well, there's always another night. I didn't bother to close my curtain yet. I like the moonlight shining in even though my bedroom light is on.

My favorite song comes on the radio as I clear my papers off my bed and grab my hair brush. I hum along, to the song while I try to brush out my somewhat frizzy hair. The brush soon becomes a microphone, and like most teen-age girls do, I started singing and dancing around my room.

Me, being a total teen-age girl at the moment, momentarily forgot that my curtain was pulled back exposing me. Of course, Jeff chooses this time to peek out his window. He usually peeks out his head when he thinks I'm not looking, or paying attention, and stares at me while I study. Apparently I make faces when I read and whatnot. Oh well, whatever, it's not like I care if he sees me.

I flop down on my bed totally tired and get up to click off my radio to also turn in early, passing my full-length mirror on the way.

_ "She wears short skirts, I wear tee shirts. She's cheer captain, and I"m on the bleachers."_

I say to my reflection. Maybe that's why Jeff doesn't like me. I'm not your girly-girl teenager. I prefer Converse over heels, T-shirts and jeans over some dress, and bright colors instead of the norm.

Oh well, why change myself now? If he doesn't like me for who I am, then he doesn't deserve me. I am better than that. Although, I wish he would get his head out of the sand and realize that what he's been looking for has been here the whole time.

Whatever, I should get into bed. I turn off my radio and light, and snuggle deep into my covers. A sigh escapes my lips. _"Shit. I left my curtain pulled back. I wonder if he'll do it tonight then."_ You see, sometimes when I forget to close my curtain I'll wake up and see Jeff sitting on his bed, dressed and ready for school, looking at me and watching me sleep. I like to sleep in until the last possible second, so that's why. Thinking those thoughts, I drift off to sleep with a smile on my face.

I wake up, and sure enough, there he was; looking at me. Not that I mind, his green eyes are amazing, and the way he dresses is awesome, too. I'm totally liking the punk rock look on him, but he has a girlfriend. A girlfriend, who, as much as I hate to admit it, he should be giving these warm, fuzzy feelings too; not me.

****SATURDAY****

I'm at the park on my favorite bench, my back to the kids playing, my front to the street. I have my hair down and my nose in a book, like always. I don't know why I bother trying to fit in. I'm a freak according to my peers anyway. So, I go to the park to read. Can you say nerd? Well, that's just who I am.

Anywho, Not long after I start to read, the wing begins to blow. _'Shit.' _ Is the thought going through my mind at this very moment. _'My hair keeps falling down in my eyes and covering my face, anyway. The stupid wind doesn't help at all.' _

Anyway, I'm sitting there and all of a sudden I see Jeff walking. _'Damn_, _he looks good in those faded, worn-out looking jeans.' _He walks to where I am, and I start to smile. _'That's right. Just a little closer and you're here. Wait, Ashley! Stop! Hum...I wonder how his ass looks in those. NO! No more thinking about him. Ugh! I hate hormones.' _By this time, I have closed my book and he has sit down beside of me. He started talking to me immediately and I felt on cloud nine. The wind, having impeccable timing, decided to gust right then, and once again I found myself with my hair infront of my face. Only, this time I didn't have to move it out of the way. His hand automatically took care of it, and I about exploded.

_ 'Since when has he made me feel this way?' _I ask myself.

Internally, I am going crazy! Not like, 'I just lost my favorite shirt, OMG! WHERE IS IT?' crazy...more like, 'Jumping and screaming like an overly-obsessed fan girl about to meet her idol for the first time ever and about to hang out with them as if they are some kind of friends or something' crazy. Oh yeah, I went that far. Yet on the outside, I setteled for widening my smile, which I did.

Then, that stupid, little, self-seeking, bunch of shit, boy crazed, and a lot of other things I'm not supposed to say out loud or in front of my mother or I'l be killed, came along and ruined my moment.

I immediately felt the devil and angel cartoon character things pop up on each shoulder.

_ "Go on, Ash, call her out!"_

_ "Now, now. No reason to be rude."_

_ "Ash has every right to be rude! Beth came in and stole her man."_

_ "Her man? Since when has he been his?"_

I internally scold myself. '_Stop it! You're being childish. Go away you two. I have a plan for little miss Beth and I can grantee she won't be happy.'_

Anyhow, after my fight with my two inner demons was over, I was pulled back into reality. A sickening one at that. I shook my head, as to clear the thoughts I just had out of my head, and watched as Beth motioned for Jeff to come get in her car.

And, of course, being the oh so loyal boyfriend he was, he came. Like a dog to his master. I tell you one thing, she won't be the master for much longer. Okay, all anger aside for two minutes as I finish the story.

The fact that he got in didn't bother me as bad as the fact that as soon as he got in and went to hug her, she pulled him into a kiss. Not a simple, quick one; oh no! That wouldn't be fun at all. This one had to be long...long enough for her to give me the evil eye. UGH! You could tell Jeff didn't want that. I mean, come on. It's one thing to give your boyfriend a kiss in front of someone, but it's another to take that 'kiss' to a much deeper, longer level. Gross, much? Eww. Anyway, as he settled into the seat he tried to shoot me an apologetic look, but with the quickness Beth took off with I'm surprised he doesn't have whiplash.

I only have one thing to say to her...._**.Bring. It. On! **_

****Prom Night****

Okay, so, tonight is prom night. Such a huge night...right? WRONG! Tonight is all about planning on my part. I have to make sure my evil genius plan goes off without a hitch.

Phase one: Make him wonder

Again, our curtains drawn, both sitting on our beds, me surrounded in papers, him dressed in a tux writing something on his dry-erase board. He looked so cute in that tux, I mean, come on. Who know he could clean up so well? Hell, he even dyed his hair to match his blue tie. Ya know, I think I actually dig this side of Jeff.

_ 'NO! Ash, focus. FOCUS. Don't look up in the window just yet. Can't forget the plan.. _

It's show time.

He holds up his board and waves it around a bit. I look up, pretending like I didn't notice and reach for mine. I read his quickly. It read, "U sure ur not cumin 2nite?"

"Ya. Im sure. Go on! HAVE FUN! =]"

"But it wnt b tha same w/o u."

"u'll live. C ya Jeffro. Xoxo"

"Bye Ash-ey"

He walks out of his room, tuxedo jacket slung over his shoulder. I get to watch him walk out of his room. Damn! His ass even looked good in those pants. No, must stay focused. Phase one: complete. Phase two:: In motion.

As soon as I was absolutely sure he was gone, I started getting ready for prom night. Don't ask questions. Just go along with it, and everything will be all right. I put on my black punk rock style dress, added my neon orange clip-in hair extension things to my already down and straightened hair, put on a bit of make-up, added my black Converse, and walked in front of my full-length mirror.

"Knock 'em dead. You look gorgeous," I tell my reflection.

Smirking, I go to the edge of my bed. I grab my dry-erase board, favorite orange marker, and a black one, too. Just in case. For what? You'll see in a few moments.

Walking into the school gym I was immediately blinded by all the lights and how loud the music was. Damn! I thought I listened to my music loud. I quickly recovered, however, and started looking around for Jeff. People started clearing a spot around me, watching me like a hawk would its prey. Waiting to see what this weird chick was about to do. After all, I Was dressed differently than the people here and had some strange thing in my hands. I saw Jeff, and even though his back was to me, I could tell it was him. He was told to turn around by a friend and that's when he saw me. I saw a bright smile break out across his face and a small confused look cross his features. He raised an eyebrow at me and started walking towards me.

That's when Beth came in the picture. I figured she would sooner or later. She grabbed him, much like Chachi does to Danny in Greese, and makes her the only thing in front of him. He quickly shakes her off and looks over to me. _'HA! Take that Beth!' _All of a sudden, a disgusted look came across her face. _'Wish her face would freeze that way. People could really see her true colors then.'_ Anyway, he continues his path over to me and looks right into my eyes.

"I thought you weren't coming."

"Well...I have something I Wanted to say."

I take the board in my left hand holding the orange pen in the other. I give Jeff the black one. I wrote down eight simple words on the board and turned it around for him to see. He smiled and quickly replied with five more. We sat the board down and he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me. Jeff, my best friend/neighbor/eye candy/new boyfriend kissed me. What was written on the board, you ask?

"You belong with me. I love you, Jeffro."

"I love you too, Ash-ey."

"_You belong with me. _

_Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me? _

_You belong with me."_

_**That's it! Hope you enjoyed. **  
_


End file.
